Episode 101 - Learning to Ship Pants
101- Learning to Ship Pants –Apr 20, 2013 Runtime 57:25 Krystian hosts with the classic line up of Nahxela, Shepard, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' MH Online (graphics engine, Capcom letting other companies work on MH, what they’d like to see in it) Kyrstian discusses the Souls Sacrifice demo. Nahxela is playing it too. (Miatas and talk about spoilers {mystery boxes}, no actual spoilers). Shepard weighs in on slicing shots, can they cut tails? Yes, but is it worth it? Shepard reveals how to get the Persona 4 Gold special basketball guy cut scene. Mass Effect 3 romance options Nick asks if hunting horns jump in the attack or get songs off first. Nick returns to Skyrim to try out a MH mod. MH local hunts. Capcom forums have a thread just for local meet-ups. Shepard has one in Connecticut. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos to include Nick’s Skyrim, Lost Planet and Minecraft videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Deserted Island Dustup / Arzuros x2 / Krystian, Nahxela!, Krystian - Quest Fail Deserted Island Dustup (The Rematchening) / Arzuros x2 / Shepard, Nahxela!, Shepard- Quest Fail Deserted Island Dustup (The Restart)/ Arzuros x2 / Krystian - Quest Complete Silent but Deadly / Green Nargacuga x2 / N/A – Quest Complete Ruler of Two Realms / Ivory Lagiacrus/ Krystian, Krystian – Quest Complete Break the Brachydios / Brachydios / Shepard, Nick – Quest Complete Souls of Darkness / Stygian Zinogre x2 / Krystian, Krystian – Quest Complete Grudge Match: Sea Power/ Gobul, Green Plesioth / Krystian – Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2? Edited by ? Nahxela is HR 116 here? Shepard is HR 72 here? Krystian hasn’t beaten Ceadeus offline yet. No HR point screen available either. 6:04 Krystian sings I have no idea what, too low ~30:30 Brachydios glides gracefully around a trap to chase Krystian 39:22 Nick upswings Shepard so he can do recon on the S. Zinogre 40:33 Krystian sings I have no idea what, too low 43:07 Krystian sings “Ray of Light” Madonna 44:40 Krystian sings “Bohemian Rhapsody” Queen 56:23 Krystian sings “Ice, Ice Baby” Vanilla Ice 1:00:10 Krystian sings “We are the Champions” Queen 45:58:10 Krystian sings “never works” 50:58 Krystian sings “The Message” Grand Master Flash 51:44 Krystian sings “Secret Agent Man” Johnny Rivers Ding with pop ups. 'Recurring/New Jokes' “This was a terrible idea that we all regretted very much” Pants off hunting, the characters are pants less, and so is Nick IRL presumably. Time till poop 2:13 “Scumbag Shepard” – self stated in regards to Ruler of Two Realms “PC gamers don’t have friends” “Good-bye” “This is punishment” – Krystian’s torture by G rank continues “Welcome to my upswing” “Pellet Game” “Teamwork!” “Too many balls” “Rest in Peace” from Shepard “Scumbag Putty” regarding Sleep Bomb fail “I’m from GameFaqs and I don’t approve this message” from Nahxela. Some people don’t appreciate a good sleep bombing. In regards to meet-ups, never at Shepard’s house. He worries you’ll damage his plumbing, theme recurs in episode #110. End show line – “Always put a needle on your rocket”